1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of television receivers. The present disclosure relates more particularly to the field of recording media programs in a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Television receivers provide media programs and other media content to a display so that users of the television receiver may view the media programs or other media content. Television receivers typically receive media content from a satellite receiver, a cable television provider, or from an antenna which receives terrestrial broadcasts signals.
Many television receivers download programming guide information which includes information about the media programs each media channel is scheduled to display in a particular time period. In this way the user of the television receiver can view a programming guide and can decide ahead of time what media programs he would like to watch.
Many television receivers also include a digital video recorder (DVR). DVRs are capable of recording media programs received by the television receiver so that they may be viewed by the user at a later selected time. The user will typically access the programming guide using a remote control. While navigating the programming guide, the user can select a media program to be recorded. When the user has selected a media program to be recorded, the television receiver sets a recording timer.
Sometimes two or more media programs selected by the user to be recorded to the DVR will have overlapping timeslots. In this case, one or more programs may not be recorded. This can lead to frustration when the user expects to find a media program recorded to the DVR, but instead finds that the media program was not recorded due to a scheduling conflict with another media program.